


In the Flare of the Fire

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, Community: stxi_sinfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is like their friendship set on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Flare of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/552.html?thread=59688#t59688) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/profile)[**stxi_sinfest**](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/) and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/552.html?thread=80680#t80680).

Their love is like their friendship set on fire. It's the only way Jim can describe how he and Bones come together. It's like they're trying to burn everything down.

Or maybe just Jim.

Heat flares across Jim's skin from the onslaught of Bones' mouth as Bones undresses him, finds him, buries him under hard kisses and rough hands. Bones touches Jim as if he can't believe there's smooth skin beneath all of Jim's clothes, and Jim shares that disbelief. There should be a road map of Jim's mistakes, scars routed to star dates and 'don't ever forget you came this close to losing everything.' He only has to look at Bones, though, feel the sting of Bones' teeth marking Jim's skin where technology erases _could have_, and he knows he won't ever forget.

In the bow of his spine, the moan wrenched from his throat, the way his fingers tangle into Bones' hair, Jim secretly says, _I know_ along with _to hell with it_ because he's alive, every hard beat of his heart a testament to that. Jim tugs Bones' head up, and they crash somewhere in the middle, claiming, being claimed, their tongues tangling together and their hands tearing across each other's skin.

"Jim," Bones murmurs against his mouth, and Jim thrusts his tongue in to silence the 'goddammit' or the 'you idiot' or whatever Bones wants to say, replacing it instead with his own wordless 'I love you' and 'I'm alive.'

Every beat of Jim's heart echoes the unsteady pulse of Bones', both of them somehow telling each other _I know_, back and forth in kisses and bite marks and give and take until Jim gives, sprawling on his back, and Bones gives, one slick finger pushing into Jim, and Jim takes, hips pushing down for more, and Bones takes, claiming Jim's mouth in a hard kiss. All of it spins into more, more, more, until Jim's heart feels like it's in his throat, the need in his gut spreading through his body like lava.

When they connect, an explosion of desperation and gratitude, Jim claws his own marks into Bones' shoulders, and there aren't any more 'what ifs,' only 'right now' and 'don't stop.' Between each thrust, their hearts swell with _always_ until Jim burns, his thoughts scattering like ash, carried by the heat of Bones', "Goddammit, Jim."

And Jim can't help but smile as he curls his fingers into Bones' hair. "You're ruining the afterglow, Bones."


End file.
